Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids
Here are prime-time specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. Arthur Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Arthur's Perfect Christmas * Arthur, It's Only Rock 'n' Roll * Arthur's Missing Pal Barney Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Barney's Halloween Party * Big World Adventure * Barney's Christmas Star * Barney's Night Before Christmas * A Very Merry Christmas Caillou Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Caillou's Holiday Movie Frances Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * A Very Badger Holiday * The Frances Movie * Frances's Magical Christmas * Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL * Frances 2 * Frances's Big Birthday Party! * A Very Frances Thanksgiving Holiday Marathon * Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie * A Happy Frances Thanksgiving Holiday Marathon * Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure * Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure * Christmas Fun for Frances * Frances's Halloween Bash! * Frances's Thanksgiving Day Marathon * Frances's Christmas Spectacular Care Bears Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot * The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie * Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! * Care Bears: The Nutcracker * Care Bears: The Great Giving Festival * Care Bears: A Belly Badge for Wonderheart * Care Bears: The Great Giving Holiday Curious George Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! * Curious George: Swings into Spring * Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest Clifford the Big Red Dog Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Clifford's BIG Valentine's Day Celebration Sesame Street Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Elmo Saves Christmas * Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration * Elmopalooza! * Elmo's Magic Cook Book * Elmo's World: Wild, Wild West! * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! * Elmo's World: The Street We Live On * Abby in Wonderland * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland The Wiggles Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Yule Be Wiggling * Santa's Rockin'! * It's Always Christmas with You! * Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie * Go Santa Go! The Doodlebops Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Happy Doodle Holidays My Little Pony Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * A Very Minty Christmas VeggieTales Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * A Star of Christmas * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving * The Little Drummer Boy * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas * Christmas Sing-Along Songs! Dragon Tales Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Dragon Tales: Let's Start a Band! Teletubbies Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Teletubbies in the Snow * Teletubbies Special * Teletubby Days ZOOM Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Party with ZOOM / The Making of ZOOM Lamb Chop's Play-Along Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Lamb Chop's Special Chanukah Dinosaur Train Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Dinosaur Train: Under the Sea * Dinosaur Train: Submarine Adventure * Dinosaur Train: Nature Trackers Adventure Camp Sid the Science Kid Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Sid the Science Kid: The Movie Thomas & Friends Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery * Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway * Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas! Super Why! Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Super Why!: Around the World Adventure Mike the Knight Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Mike's Christmas Surprise! Peter Rabbit Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale Yo Gabba Gabba! Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * A Very Awesome Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! Holiday Show! WordGirl Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * WordGirl: The Rise of Miss Power Wild Kratts Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Wild Kratts: Lost at Sea Movies/Specials originally aired on Time Warner Cable Kids * Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Favorites! * The Gruffalo * The Gruffalo's Child * The Little Engine That Could * Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon * Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie * Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Celebration! * Room on the Broom * The Snowman * The Snowman and the Snowdog * Time Warner Cable Kids' Mini Holiday Movie Marathon * The Adventures of Milo and Otis * The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas! * An Elf's Story